vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
Deirdre (Pokémon human)
Human Deirdre is a Pokémon fancharacter and a different version of the Pokémon "Deirdre". She stars in an alternate universe/story where she finds the unfinished Mew clone, Damy. She comes across his remains in the abandoned laboratory (see: Damy's background story) and activates the machinery by accident; successfully continuing his previously failed and aborted creation. Human Deirdre has not yet made an online appearance, but received a page at the Pokémon Fanfiction Wiki in 2013. Background story When Deirdre was 7 years old, she found the entrance of the abandoned laboratory and Damy's unfinished skull in a dusty tank. While being spooked at first, she decided to make the laboratory her own secret lair, until she accidentally turned on the machinery. The process intrigued her and she came to see and talk to Damy's growing body every day. She eventually witnessed him waking up when he was about the size and age of a child. Even though she lives in a world inhabited by Pokémon, Deirdre had little knowledge of them, nor had any of her own. She took Damy home with her as a friend, and her mother let him stay as one of the family. . (2013)]] When she turned 24, she decided to leave the house and head for the big city, as she felt she was being a financial burden to her mother. Damy agreed this was the best thing to do and decided to come along. On their journey, Damy drew alot of attention from people and Pokémon, but he and Deirdre didn't think about battling till after they both experienced great trouble finding a job and ran out of money. Damy's success in the gyms soon earned Deirdre the title of "Pokémon master", even though she doesn't have other Pokémon to show off and doesn't command Damy during battle. She admits not to understand how the game is played. She nor Damy care about their fame and consider it a necessary job. Personality Deirdre is a simple and cheerful girl who might be too naive for her own good. She is only interested in having fun. Appearance Deirdre has long blonde hair with spiky bangs, blue eyes, black eyebrows, big ears, and wears a red sweater with blue pants and brown shoes. Relationships Damy and Deirdre. Deirdre gives him their first won badge. (2013)]] Deirdre's relationship with Damy is noticeably different from their relationship in the original story.Damy and Deirdre grew up together and he respects her. He can turn silent on her, though it's implied that's because he has a crush on her and feels he can't do anything with these feelings, as he's not a human being. He struggles with this fact sometimes. Since he tends to keep personal matters to himself, Deirdre stays clueless. Her incompetence makes her too dependant on him, but even so, their friendship is strong enough to make neither of them feel guilty or abused by one another. They never leave each other's side. Damy's changes from the original story Damy is less bitter and aggressive in this story, though still grows up serious. The contrast between him and Deirdre stays big. As he was raised in a home with only humans, in a deserted area lacking Pokémon, he feels more human than anything else. When he offers to fight for Deirdre in order to earn them a living, it's the first time he uses his powers. Damy was given clothes by his "foster mother" since day one, thus never walks around without his body covered. He wears a black shirt and blue pants, specially made for his body type. See Also * Deirdre (the Pokémon) *Damy Category:Pokémon Category:Characters